1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for sorting articles according to their orientation as received in a random orientation from a source. A particular aspect of this invention is applicable to closures for containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High speed sorting apparatus and techniques have been sought for many applications particualrly those involving packaging. Typically they have involved utilizing the dimensional characteristics of the article to arrange them in an orderly manner so that they can be segregated in a common orientation. Donofrio U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,639 of Apr. 23, 1963 for "Method and Machine for Similarly Arranging Open-Topped Containers or the Like" in its specific disclosure sets forth a feed means for containers having external lips or flanges around their open tops to orient the containers in series with their tops randomly oriented in either of two opposed directions. These containers are then presented to a guide wherein guide elements engage the container flanges to segregate the containers in accordance with the orientation of their open tops so that all containers of like orientation are grouped together in respective guides and discharged from their respective guides in like open topped orientation. The Donofrio system, while effective, was applicable only to an article having outwardly extending flanges.
Other segregating means include apparatus for sorting closures having internal flanges wherein the closure segregating means were effective on but a first given orientation of closure and those of other orientations were returned to a feed path such as a bin. These closure sorting devices have been of such a type that as a line of closures encountered the sorting finger, ramp guides, pads, or what ever means was employed, the line of closures was sorted only for one orientation. Those closures which did not meet the orientation requirements were directed to a hopper or bin to again be placed in the sorting line. The devices had the drawbacks of rejecting about one-half of the closures on their first pass and to taking up time not only to allow the sorting means to physically displace the rejected closure from its path of travel but of taking up at least one additional machine cycle to repass the originally rejected closures again through the sorting means. This subjected the closure to repetitive handling and in some instances to damage, particularly where high speed operation is utilized. Also, some time and considerable expense were usually lost in recycling operations for those rejected closures.
One form of currently used closure sorting device operates at maximum flow rates of around 300 closure per minute.
Additionally, many current sorting devices are able to sort only one type of closure and either are difficult and costly to convert to other sizes and shapes or cannot be converted at all.